Hanazuki and the new moonflower!
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is a story about Hanazuki meeting outsider moonflowers and then a unique moonflower called Rinazuki. Rinazuki is a one-of-a-kind moonflower and she is going to tell you how she became the person she is now... (This is my first ever attempt at a non-binary character so go easy on me!)
1. Chapter 1

Hanazuki and the new moonflower!

 **Part of this is from my Hanazuki short from the Magical Disney Shorts however then ending will be different! Enjoy!**

 **Hanazuki, the locations, songs, Characters, story elements and items etc belong to Hasbro and the creators. I'm just borrowing for the story. (I recommend Hanazuki to everyone in the universe!:)**

 **Spoilers for Hanazuki episode 20 and 21 (partly) and the last episode of Samurai Jack (with a twist). You have been warned!**

 **Note: Rinazuki is 'Moon White jasmine' in Japanese. (I had to alert her name to fit the Moonflower name pattern)**

 **Also the part where treasures that Little Dreamer gives to outsiders who have been turned into moonflowers who can use them to influence other's emotions was an idea I had before I saw episode 21 (the resistance).**

 ** _'_** ** _Out there, deep in space_**

 ** _Goes a new moonflower_**

 ** _That blooms in every way_**

 ** _When she treasures her moods_**

 ** _She finds her power_**

 ** _To discover in the day..._**

 ** _Hanazuki!'- Hanazuki's theme song._**

 ** _-Grace's point of view to begin with-_**

During Harry's escape from us, he landed on a grey moon.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"I'm Harry Hook and I need some help making one more cult for my leader" Harry replied.

A figure came out of the shadows.

It was Kiazuki, this moon's moonflower guardian.

Kiazuki appears similar to her Moonflower Sister in the sense that both resemble human children with a flower growing from the top of their heads, sport freckles on both cheeks, and wear clothes with a black and white color scheme. However she also has many differences. In terms of clothes, Kiazuki wears a dress that cuts by the knees and black, open-toed sandals. Other than that, her hair is done in a braid and has a black-to-white gradient going downwards. Her skin is also paler and, most notably, she has a black mark streaked across eye-level of her face. Whether you include her flower or not, she is much taller than Hanazuki, this is most likely due to her being the older moonflower.

"I'm Kiazuki, The moonflower of this moon. As you can see I now have treasure trees" Kiazuki explained as she pointed at the colourful trees that represented each emotion by the colour.

"Sure I may have 'borrowed' them but leaving Zikoro was the best thing that ever happened to that moon" Kiazuki added.

"Where's this Zikoro then?" Harry asked.

A space ship went whizzing past.

"That must have been him and they've past my moon" Kiazuki groaned.

Meanwhile….

On a moon with little unicorns and a forest of black trees was Twisted Unicorn, the Tyrant who forced the other unicorns to keep a dome up for when the 'Big Bad' comes.

Twisted is a large black unicorn with grey colored hooves, a red snout, and a yellow twisted horn. He has a scar going diagonally across his right eye. Similar to his brother, his tail is tied by the base except the colour of his ribbon is yellow, both his mane and tail are white and messily done.

The 'Big Bad' is a formless black void that goes around consuming moons and only treasure trees can hold it back.

On the other side across from his fortress were rebel little unicorns who knew about that moon's moonflower who hasn't been seen in a while since Sleepy Unicorn ran away from home.

Hanazuki and Sleepy Unicorn headed off to meet the Moonflower of that moon just as Harry and Kiazuki arrived at Twisted's fortress to gain more help for the dark cult they planned to form.

Hanazuki's appearance resembles that of a female human child, but with a little white flower growing from the top of her head. Her hair is a black or brownish-black (depending on the lighting of the show) with a few white areas inside and at the end of the strands. Her face sports a three freckles on each cheek. She wears a white bracelet on her right hand and a sleeveless two-piece skirt set. The top is completely dark and the skirt cuts a little above the knees, with white trimmings by it. The white areas of her clothes and body glow different colors depending on which mood she is feeling intensely (ex. Red-Anger, Yellow-Happy, etc.).

Zikoro has a dark coat, long ears, and stubby legs. He's a little bigger than a Hemka.

Zikoro behaves much like a restless dog. He barks at those that he senses as dangerous and he must be kept in a leash to behave. Zikoro is faithfully loyal to his master, Kiazuki (But there's a possibility that Kiazuki doesn't appreciate him).

Back on Hanazuki's moon…..

The moon was in chaos thanks to the Hemkas as we arrived on that moon in black and white moonflower-like clothes in order to fit in to the moon's atmosphere.

The Hemkas were small, colorful, bunny-eared creatures that live on Hanazuki's moon that were different colours which represents a different emotion like pink for love, Red for anger, yellow for happy etc as they came in red, orange, yellow, Lime green, Green, Purple, pink, light(Teal) blue, Lavender and blue and have the ability to shapeshift into useful things when they're together.

Orange is a Hemka that is dominantly colored orange. He has a stomach lighter than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade for the cheeks and the insides of his ears. His most iconic face is him smiling cross-eyed with his tongue sticking out. His voice is lower than Yellow's.

Orange represents Wackyness.

Light Blue is a Hemka that is dominantly colored a light blue. Her stomach is a very light shade of teal while the inside of her ears and the color of her cheeks are a more dark shade of her coat. Light Blue represents Glamorous.

Blue is a Hemka that is dominantly blue(Representing sadness). His belly has a lighter shade than his coat, while his ears and cheeks are darker. His pupils have a single shine in them and appears sad for most of the time. He keeps a sad, teary face as a default and the sounds he produces resemble sobbing and wheezing.

Lavender is a Hemka that is dominantly colored light purple who represents inspired (not to be confused with the shade of purple on Purple Hemka). His stomach and the inside of his ears are a hot magenta, while the shade of his cheeks are a slightly darker color of his coat. Lavender is very shy, but bursting with inspiration.

Purple is a Hemka that is dominantly colored purple who represents courageous. He has a stomach with a lighter shade than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade for his cheeks and the insides of his ears. His face is often smiling with challenging eyes, and has a very low-pitched voice.

Red is a Hemka that is dominantly colored red who represents Feisty and is the leader of the Hemkas. He has an reddish- orange stomach. The insides . His face often forms a frown, and even when happy, his eyes are usually in an "angry" position. The sounds he makes often sound like shouting and growling.

Pink is a Hemka that is dominantly pink. He has an light pink stomach, hot pink cheeks and the insides of his ears are also hot pink. His face often forms a smile, and even when happy, his eyes are usually in an "happy" position. His pupils are the biggest among the Hemkas, and have two round shines in them, when in close-up, the smaller would sometimes turn into two small heart-shaped ones.

Green is a Hemka that is dominantly colored green that represents mellow(not to be confused with lime green). He has a stomach lighter than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade for his cheeks and the insides of his ears. His mouth is often smiling while his eyes are always half-lidded. His voice is clear, low and mellow, and tends to use the "t" sound a in the syllables he produces.

Green is a very relaxed Hemka, with a playful side to him as well. While using Mirror Plant, his vocabulary was very lenient using words like "bummer" and "Hana-Z" in referring to Hanazuki.

Lime Green is a Hemka that is dominantly colored lime green that represents the emotion scared or fearfulness (not to be confused with Green Hemka). His stomach is colored lighter than the rest of his coat, while his cheeks and the insides of his ears have a darker shade. By default, he doesn't smile and has pupils smaller than most Hemkas. His voice is high pitched and has the tendency to scream out of fear.

Yellow is a Hemka that is dominantly colored yellow. He has a stomach lighter than the rest of his coat, and a darker shade of yellow for his cheeks and the insides of his ears. His face is often bares a wide smile, with teeth or none. The sounds he makes are silly and his voice is slightly higher than Orange's. Yellow is very loud and full of cheer. He is usually the initiator of games and other things done for fun and tends to be distracted.

The big bad which resembled Aku's original form was slowly approaching Hanazuki's moon but only a handful of treasure trees were still blooming from each emotion.

"Have any of you see a young pirate boy called Harry Hook anywhere?" I asked the energetic hemkas.

They all shook their heads.

"You're welcome to stay in the safety cave until Hanazuki come back, new moonflower people" a voice said.

We turned around.

The voice belonged to a talking diamond!

"I'm Dazzlessence Jones, the sheriff on this moon while our moonflower is away" the diamond added.

Dazzlessence Jones was a light blue, diamond-shaped gem with a face, arms and legs. He wears yellow, cowboy-styled boots and was seen with a sheriff badge in Slow Sand Rises, but not again in other episodes. He claims that the material he is made of is "the hardest substance in the universe."

"We think Harry might be trying to make another cult somewhere" I stated.

"That is concerning but we don't know where in the universe Hanazuki went!" Dazzlessence cried.

-Back on the unicorn moon-

Hanazuki met the moonflower of that moon known as Kiyoshi but all he could create were black treasure trees.

Kiyoshi's is pale, with scratches on his cheeks and knees, his flower is tall but slagging. His hair, like Hanazuki's, is dominantly black with white areas towards his face and at its ends. Unlike the other Moonflowers so far, his clothes are colored dirty red, and has a white bracelet at the bicep of each arm (instead of just one). He wears a worn out sleeveless shirt, a short that is torn by the ends, and open-toed sandals with lacing that reach a little below his knees.

Harry and Kiazuki was starting to form a cult with Twisted Unicorn as Hanazuki sent a message to her moon to Little Dreamer however Twisted Unicorn intercepted her.

Sleepy Unicorn and Kiyoshi with the other rebel little unicorns fought Twisted with Sleepy's magic.

Twisted began to grow and Little Dreamer appeared to give another treasure to Kiyoshi.

Little Dreamer seems to be an infant with his eyes closed peacefully drifting along space wearing a rainbow-themed unicorn outfit this time as he held a book-shaped treasure for Hanazuki.

Twisted attacked him but he dodged the blasts so easily and Hanazuki jumped onto Twisted's back in anger.

Zikoro helped Hanazuki as Twisted's blast broke the magic barrier which caused all of the other little unicorns who had been keeping the barrier up to turn on Twisted.

So all the little unicorns blasted Twisted to make him shrink to normal size as Kiyoshi and Hanazuki escaped.

Sleepy ran off to join them and Zikoro bit Twisted's leg as the trio flew away back to Hanazuki's moon just as Little dreamer got her message back to us a tad bit late.

So we sent a message through Little Dreamer to ask Hanazuki for help and a special offer to 'join our squad in the future (Even if that meant in the background)'.

However…

Back on the unicorn moon, the little unicorns drove Twisted away from their land and into the black treasure tree forest.

Twisted was furious and used his dark magic to create a vortex to help him fly away from the moon in order to search the universe for Kiyoshi with his negativity/ hopelessness radar sense.

The trio arrived at Hanazuki's moon to a slightly bumpy landing where Hanazuki was greeted by the hemka.

"Woo! Hey, guys! Great to see- (the Hemkas hug her, including Orange) Orange, your butt's on my ear... Guys, we brought back a new Moonflower. I want you to meet... Wait, where'd he go?" Hanazuki asked.

"Hi there, Hanazuki. He went towards the black treasure tree" I pointed out.

"Thank you…um…" Hanazuki trailed off.

"I'm Grace and these are my friends the Disney Knights. We're just temporally moonflowers" I explained.

"Oh ok, well feel free to help us find our friend Kiyoshi" Hanazuki smiled.

Lavender Hemka said something.

"They've only been here for about a day you say? I hope you made our guest feel welecome" Hanazuki stated.

All the hemkas mumbled.

"Daz meantioned the safety cave again? We're going to need to have a serious talk about that…" Hanazuki sighed.

So we followed her and the hemkas through a mouth portal with where Kiyoshi was near a black treasure tree.

"Oh, there he is. (sees Kiyoshi taking a treasure from a black Treasure Tree. He turns black) Oh, black's the only kind of treasure tree he has back on his moon, so I guess that's where he feels most comfortable here, where everything else is new to him." Hanazuki guessed.

Pink Hemka approached him, but Hanazuki stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pink... Let's not overwhelm him. Hang back here and be cool and I'll bring him over to say hi when he's ready." Hanazuki told him.

The mirror plant was close to where Kiyoshi was.

Much like a moonflower, Mirror Plant is part-plant part-humanoid. However, Mirror Plant exhibits more plant-like qualities, such as having leaves for hands, and being rooted stationary to the ground. Without mimicking anyone, Mirror Plant is essentially faceless.

We kept Pink company as Hanazuki went over to talk to Kiyoshi.

"Hey, Hanazuki! Sorry I ran off, I saw this black tree while we came here for landing, and you said for me to make myself at home, so..." Kiyoshi began.

"(turns into Kiyoshi) I got some good news and bad news!" The mirror Plant cried.

"So, what's the good news and bad news, Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki asked.

"Wait, n-no! The plant said that." Kiyoshi said, nervously.

"(as Kiyoshi) If you know how to read them like I do, the images in these Black Treasures can give clues to the past, present and future!" The mirror plant added.

"Is that so, Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki questioned him.

"Uhhh... I don't know what that plant is talking about..." Kiyoshi trailed off.

"She says what the speaker really thinks. Give it up, Kiyoshi." Hanazuki explained.

"The Treasures seem to say... that Twisted Unicorn lost the battle and got driven away from my moon." Kiyoshi replied.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! (hugs Kiyoshi) That's amazing!" Hanazuki exclaimed.

"So that means he's probably on his way here to attack this moon instead..." Kiyoshi trailed off.

"Wait, what? But why?" Hanazuki asked.

"Because I'm here! You're not upset, are you?" Kiyoshi replied.

"(shocked) No, not upset..." Hanazuki stated.

"(turns into Hanazuki) I hope he buys this because I'm totally freaking out!" Mirror Plant cried.

"Ahhh! I knew it! I ruin everything!" Kiyoshi cried as he ran away to the dark side of the moon.

"Way to go, Mirror Plant... " Hanazuki remarked, sarcastically.

"(as Hanazuki) I wonder if Mirror Plant understands this sarcasm!" Mirror Plant exclaimed.

The Hemaka tried to stop him by morphing into a rope and tripping him over.

"You have to let me get away from you! Or when Twisted comes, it won't be just me he hurts!" Kiyoshi cried.

"You mean if he comes. I thought those black treasures only gave you clues to the past, present and future. So, how sure are you that twisted is coming here?" Hanazuki asked.

"About 50 percent." Kiyoshi replied.

"So that means he's just as likely not coming as he is. I'd say this glass is half full." Hanazuki declared, enthusiastically.

"You're wrong, it's half empty." Kiyoshi remarked.

"What? How can I be wrong? This is a matter of perspective, my friend." Hanazuki pointed out.

"I'm not taking any chances on watching a second moon go down in flames because of me!" Kiyoshi stated.

"Come on! We're all in this together, Kiyoshi!" Hanazuki yelled.

"Not if I can help it! I'm a curse!" Kiyoshi cried as he ran through the portal but Hanazuki and the Hemkas followed him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Not here! That can only mean one thing. He must have exited a different mouth portal. On the dark side. (The Hemkas are shocked) Gotta go. He could get hurt out there!" Hanazuki cried.

Hanazuki entered the portal. One by one, the Hemkas entered it, except for Lime Green. Meanwhile, Dazzlessence Jones was practicing his moves.

Lime Green ran into Dazzlessence.

"This better not be a bodyshadow again. What? They all went to the Dark Side without this hard body? (He enters the portal) Hard to know which exit they took! So many to choose from. (sees a Mazzadril) Ahh! I don't see them here either, let's go!" Dazzlessence cried as he and Lime green went back through the portal.

While Hanazuki was talking to Doughy Bunington, Everyone else was wondering what we could do to contribute to the events going on around us.

Doughy Bunington resembles a giant hotdog with arms and legs. A hotdog bun is attached to his back and he has yellow mustard lips. Doughy wears a yellow pointy crown, although this seems to bear no significance.

Doughy Bunington can understand Treasure Trees, as seen in Brain in a Cave.

He lives in a farm growing pastries isolated from all the other residents of the moon due to being banished for bad behaviour.

"Do you think we still have our weapons in case this 'Twisted' Unicorn appears?" Sky asked.

"Let's test it out" I replied.

I attempted to create a whip but instead a white small chest appeared in my hand instead.

"Is this a treasure tree?" I wondered.

"Yes, it is but you'll need to help and experience a strong emotion to get it to activate" a voice replied.

"How said that?" Altessa asked.

"Me" the voice replied.

Everyone turned around.

It was yellow hemka?!

"Did you just say something, sir?" I asked.

Yellow shook his head.

"It was me" The voice said as Yellow turned around to see a tall figure with black and grey petal 'hair' with white underneath in a short ponytail with a white jasmine flower growing out of their head and blue eyes wearing a black and white sleeve-less top and black shorts with white trimmings, black sandals, a white bracelet on their right arm and pale skin.

"And you are…?" Kenny asked.

"I am Rinazuki (pronounced Ree-na Zu-ki) but I am a unique Moonflower. I wander around see if a moon needs any outside help and for this moon it is you all. I had a bit of outside help finding you but as you are not actually from this universe, you can use the treasures Little Dreamer uses in different ways based on your normal abilities. And before you ask, I am neither girl nor boy yet you may call me 'She' for now but remember I am 'In-between'(Non-binary). That is my uniqueness" Rina the wandering moonflower explained.

"So what can we do to help?" I asked.

"What about Yellow?" Kenny suggested.

"This can be your first target." Rina pointed out as she whistled and Little Dreamer appeared with a white shell treasure.

"Maybe if we relax, it can help Sleepy get back to his spot" I suggested.

I turned mellow dark green and threw the treasure at Yellow.

His eyes glowed by then he got so mellow that he began to sleepy where he was standing!

"Ooops" I mumbled.

"Let me try" Sky offered.

Little Dreamer gave her a white phone-shaped treasure.

She thought about how everyone makes her happy and glowed yellow which activated the treasure.

She threw it at Yellow which made him jolt awake as he felt overwhelmingly happy and dashed towards Sleepy's sleeping point.

"We should really go check to see if he's ok.." I began.

"Go on, and keep practising the new emotion power" Rina stated.

"So did you show them the emotion ability that only outsiders can gain?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what do I do know?" Rina sighed.

"You observe from the sidelines. Twisted is on his way so standby and don't try to escape the moon like last time" Harry hissed into her earpiece.

When we got to Yellow, the treasure emotion had worn off but Yellow had gone back to the other hemkas while Sleepy was fast asleep.

"Maybe we should go near the trees so we don't disturb him?" Kenny suggested.

Everyone nodded as we went over to the trees and waited.

Hanazuki and Doughy found Kiyoshi in a flower field.

"Hanazuki, I know you mean well, but it's best for everyone if I face Twisted alone when he gets here." Kiyoshi stated.

"Huh? If he gets here?" Hanazuki suggested.

"We've been over this." Kiyoshi sighed.

Little Dreamer appeared while carrying a candy treasure.

"Well, well... looks like a mutual friend's going to pay us a visit! (Gets the Treasure) Thanks little man." Hanazuki stated as she received the new treasure.

"Bye bye!" Doughy called out to Little Dreamer.

Suddenly, a dark tornado appeared from the sky, and Twisted Unicorn landed at the fields.

In another part of the Dark Side of the Moon, Dazzlessence Jones saw the Hemkas trapped in a web.

"Lucky thing I found you, Hemkas! Never search the dark side without me! It leads to problematic scenarios! (hears a strange noise) Hmm. That don't sound right. (A giant spider appears.) I'll send you guys home!" Dazzlessence cried as he threw the hemkas into a portal.

The spider bit him but it's teeth broke as Dazzlessence lifted it and threw it to the ground. It ruan away and Dazzlessence entered the portal.

Back in the flower fields, Twisted was looking for Kiyoshi with his nose.

"I'll give myself up. I'm putting your moon in too much danger!" Kiyoshi whispered.

"No. You came here to learn to grow treasure trees and that's what you're going to do. We're Moonflowers. We're family." Hanazuki stated.

"You can only fight magic with magic, and you don't have it here!" Kiyoshi pointed out in a hushed voice.

"We have Sleepy Unicorn. If I get to him, we have a chance." Hanazuki stated as she put the treasure away and started to leave but then stopped.

"(turns pink) Wish me luck." Hanazuki smiled.

"You-you'd do that for me?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Of course. Anything for a fellow Moonflower." Hanazuki replied.

"(turns pink) Good luck." Kiyoshi smiled.

Hanazuki ran away from the fields, but Twisted spotted her.

"Kiyoshi! Where is he?!" Twisted cried.

"As far from you as possible, as long as I have anything to say about it!" Hanazuki responded while she ran towards the portal.

"Stop or I will stop you!" Twisted yelled.

Twisted started chasing Hanazuki. He fired a magic blast at her, but she dropped the Pink Treasure to the ground and it grew into a Treasure Tree that blocked the attack.

"No matter." Twisted stated.

Twisted dodged the tree, fired a magic blast at her again, but Dazzlessence blocked it.

"Dazz!" Hanazuki cried.

"Yeah." Dazzlessence cheered.

"Confound you!" Twisted yellow, randomly as he fired magic blasts.

Dazzlessence kept dodging Twisted's attacks. Hanazuki entered the portal.

Twisted used his hurricane spell again offscreen to Dazzlessence's surprise and horror.

"(pants) Sleepy Unicorn!" Hanazuki cried.

Sleepy got trapped in a bubble by Twisted.

"Where is Kiyoshi? Tell me... NOW!" Twisted cried.

"Twisted! Let him go!" I cried.

"Another moonflower? Really, is that the best you can do?" Twisted laughed, mockingly.

"Save yourself, Hanazuki!" Sleepy cried.

"Not without you!" Hanazuki replied.

The treasure I was holding began to turn red.

"Are you working with Harry Hook to form a cult of moonflowers for yourself to lead?" I questioned him.

"I don't know what nonene you speak of!" Twisted exclaimed in denial.

"Your eyes say otherwise." I quipped.

"Are you really a moonflower?" Sleepy asked.

"This is just the form I take while I'm in this world. You are going down, Twisted!" I cried.

"I'd like to see you try…" Twisted began.

I threw the red treasure at him which made his eyes glow red and his magic go out of control with fury.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?!" Hanazuki cried as the bubble around Sleepy broke and he was dropped onto the ground.

"Do you think you can fight him now?" Sky pleaded.

"It's just he stole some of my magic and I accidently made him grow the size of a house last time…" Sleepy trailed off.

Then he sighed.

"I'll do it" Sleepy replied.

Sleepy fired at Twisted by Twisted took all of his magic.

Dazzlessence went off to find Kiyoshi and bring him in so Hankazuki went through a mouth portal with Sleepy to find Kiyoshi first.

They ran into Doughy who was carrying purple treasures.

"Have you seen Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki asked.

"He escaped through a portal before that diamond guy appeared" Doughy replied.

"Daz! You son of a gun!" Hanazuki cried as she race through another portal where she ran into Kiyoshi.

However Twisted had somehow found them and they ran through each mouth portal.

During the chase, Doughy dropped the treasures which Twisted stepped on which made him feel over courageous.

This gave Hanazuki a brilliant idea.

Just then Little Dreamer reappear in a pink heart-patterened outfit.

"Little Dreamer, I need you to tell the Disney Knights to gather some of the yellow treasures ok?" Hanazuki whispered to him.

Little Dreamer nodded and flew away.

The two Moonflowers hopped into a mouth portal and got it close which was impenetrable to magic.

So the two friends ran and headed towards the pink treasure tree Hanazuki grew earlier.

We then got the message and got ready to fire when the signal was given.

So Hanazuki and Kiyoshi threw the pink treasures at Twisted which made him admit the reason why he took over the moon: to get his approval.

Conflicted by the pink treasure juice, Twisted escaped on a pink tornado.

"We're safe for now" Kiyoshi stated.

"But Harry is still out there" I added.

"So you will use the treasures to help you find them" Rina chimed.

"How…?" I began.

"You need to go to Kiazuki's moon and stop their cult from growing any farther" Rina replied, completely ignoring the question.

"But what about you?" Hanazuki asked.

"I will help you make sure Twisted doesn't come back and as for you Hanazuki, are you willing to help these heroes in a time of need?" Rina asked.

"I am. Kiyoshi?" Hanazuki replied as she then turned to Kiyoshi.

"So am I" Kiyoshi agreed.

The hemkas used their ears to make a 'thumbs up' motion.

Sleepy smiled weakly and Daz went off to the safety cave.

"You may use Little Dreamer in order to call Hanazuki and friends when you need them. This rainbow flower flute can be used to summon Little Dreamer. Good luck" Rinazuki explained.

"Will we ever see you again?" I asked.

"When the cosmic rainbow that 'births' new moonflowers reappears and the first sign of unity is seen on earth; You will see me again. Have hope, young ones" Rina smiled.

"Hanazuki, Hemkas, Sleepy, Daz; We have to go and face Kiazuki. See you soon" I said as we all waved before Sleepy sent us off in a spacesurfer ship to Kiazuki's moon.

-Rinazuki's point of view-

While Grace and the other moonflower heroes who call themselves 'Disney Knights' faced Kiazuki on her moon,

I was trying to cheer Hanazuki up who was currently glowing blue.

"Why do you look so sad, Hanazuki?" I asked.

"Its just we only just met them and I feel like they know me more than I know myself" Hanazuki sniffed.

"You're going to be fine, Hanazuki. You were going to teach me how to make other treasure trees remember?" Kiyoshi reminded her.

"Right, I'll go with you to the goop area and show you how it happens" Hanazuki replied as she felt a bit better.

"Say, Rinazuki will you tell us your history someday?" Hanazuki pleaded.

"Yes, I will but not right now. You have a job to do, my friend" I smiled as Hanazuki beamed a grin back before skipping along with Kiyoshi to the other section of the moon.

I chuckled softly.

"So my brother is really gone?" Sleepy asked.

"Yes, it's safe now" I replied.

"Good, now I can take another nap..." Sleepy trailed off as he started snoring again.

I sighed as I sat down and looked at well space in all its wonder.

I was an out-of-the-ordinary moonflower indeed because when I formed from he rainbow seeds all moonflowers come from...

I came out in an unexpected way!

 **To be continued...**

 **Please support the Hanazuki show and show your love by creating your own fanfiction for her too :D**

 **I'd be happy to read other stories about her and yes Rina is my first ever Non-binary character.**

 **I hope you like her so far because this is where her story begins!**

 **Moonflower Grace, out!**

 **PS: please suggest possible ideas to help me make sure her origin is well respectful for the source material but also for non-binary people (I do not wish to accidently offend anyone so I need help so I don't get this wrong ok?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- tale of the Glamorians and Rinazuki!

 **Yurizuki belongs to Jetrashipper from the Hanazuki Fannon wiki. Thank you for letting me include your OC in my story :D**

 **At the moment, I'll be following the events of season 1 to the end but then I'll put my own twist on it afterwards (Meaning I won't be following season 2's events but I may include an additional villain myself as well).**

 **There are spoilers for all of season 1 in the first half of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hanazuki and Kiyoshi decided to go back to his moon to practise there since Little Dreamer only gave Hanazuki treasures since it was her moon and all.

The Hemkas tried to build Hanazuki a house but failed after she returned unexpectedly early.

Hanazuki wanted to send two of the treasure tress to Kiyoshi's moon in the spacesurfer ship and Sleepy sent a message to the unicorns to make a beam so they could carefully pull them down slowly.

Zikorro helped Kiyoshi get the unicorns in lines as they did their best to fix the place up.

Then Zikorro saw Kiazuki's moon and got home sick again.

So Sleepy sent a message to Kiazuki and she came over to get Zikoro.

After she returned to her moon, Kiyoshi was shocked at the state of it.

"So how do you know Kiazuki?" Hanazuki asked.

"We used to be part of a team called Garlandians; Kiazuki, Maroshi and I. We would go to other moons and help other moonflowers against the big bad but after sometime Kiazuki stopped coming and then the group just ceased progress" Kiyoshi explained.

"Wait how does Rinazuki fit into all of this?" Hanazuki questioned.

"I shall be able answer that" I stated as I just arrived in a ship of my own.

"You see before the Garlandians were formed, I was one of the first batch of moonflowers Little Dreamer created from a special rainbow seed…" I began.

-Flashback-

A long time ago, Rinazuki was one of the first moonflowers to be created just as the Big bad emerged like a virus in the galaxy.

Little Dreamer was known to the first few moonflowers as their 'creator'.

They weren't quite sure where he came from or what he was but all they knew was that he was always asleep, he mumbled his words so any living things that managed to hear would have to repeat what he said loud enough for everyone to understand and named every moonflower after he creates them.

When Rinazuki emerged, Little Dreamer was extra curious about her as he had put extra care with her seed in particular.

She was going to be the first to stand out among the crowd as having the extra ability to choose what they would like to identify as compared to the other moonflowers at that moment.

Rinazuki looked around on her moon and saw mini dragons each a different colour that represented an emotion just like the Hemkas.

Little Dreamer gave her an ice cream treasure and told her to grow it.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me my name first?" she called out.

Little Dreamer mumbled something which a nearby mountain creature overheard before he sped off.

"He said 'Rinazuki'" The mountain repeated.

"Oh, thanks mountain creature" Rinazuki replied.

'Do I have a role to play here?' she wondered.

Then she saw a note on the floor.

'Choose who you wish to be: a he, a she or a they. You may pick two if you wish' was what it said.

Rinazuki thought hard and felt something tingle when she hovered one hand over 'She' and the other hand over 'They' and put both hand down onto the ground of those two options.

A light emitted from the ground and engulfed her as her default appearance that was much like Hanazuki's changed to her current appearance with two wrist bands.

Her top now had a faint pink and white circle logo in the middle.

The dark green dragon went up to Rinazuki after she was back on the ground and offered to relax with her in their language.

"Sure, I feel at ease since I know who I am now" Rinazuki replied as she began to glow dark green on her clothes and hair which made the treasure glow.

She sat up, took out the treasure and threw it a metre away from her.

Then the treasure melted away to reveal a dark green mellow treasure tree, the first of many!

During her progress with the treasure trees, she met two elder moonflowers: a mysterious one named Moonzuki who always stayed in the shadows and Yurizuki, the one who had somehow helped Little Dreamer create the first batch of treasures.

Yurizuki was taller than Hanazuki and Kiazuki and Kiyoshi with black eyes, a ponytail with white underneath, and she wears a long skirt and a flowing shirt with a rainbow moonflower on the front. She has no freckles, but instead a comet-shaped scar on her cheek and growing out of her head was a blossom that was a whirling white star flower.

"What must I do to train to be good at my job and what are my adorable companions called?" Rinazuki asked.

"I will show you the ropes on how to get better at mastering your emotions, young one. Oh and your companions are called Ryuu. It means dragon, Rinazuki" Yurizuki explained.

Time past as Kiazuki assembled Garlandians to help other moonflowers in need from the Big Bad.

"Can I help you with your team?" Rinazuki asked.

"You can be the scout and guide for us ok? Yumi is the next moonflower on our help list" Kiazuki replied.

"Wish us luck!" Maroshi cried.

Maroshi's skin is tanned compared to the other known moonflowers, with two linear marks each cheek and a white triangle on his chest. His hair is blue and the flower is short and round. He has two white bands on his arms. He wears a pair of green trunks with a hula hoop around his waist and he is topless and barefooted like Hanazuki.

He and Kyoshi rode off on his space surfer-board while Kiazuki used her space surfer ship to travel to the next moon.

Rinazuki helped with a lot of missions behind the scene until Kiazuki's moon was struck by the big bad and was unable to grow anymore treasure trees so she stopped contact with the others.

Outside these missions, Rinazuki began to develop feelings for Maroshi but due to Kiazuki loosing contact with them all, they had to stop seeing each other.

Then eventually progress with the group stopped.

After that, Rinazuki's moon had less visitors but she gained more wisdom with time and kept trying to find other moonflowers to help even though Kiazuki wasn't contacting anyone anymore.

She kept trying till this very day...

-end of flashback-

After I had told my story to Young Hanazuki, Kyoshi conviced her to go to Kiazuki's moon with Sleepy to help her out.

With a bit of persausion, Sleepy created new soil for the treasure trees Kiazuki stole.

Then Kiazuki noticed a piece of space debris flying straight toward Hanazuki's moon as Sleepy steered their ship through the debris.

One of the pieces broke the top of the space ship and Haznazuki went flying out of it straight toward a giant debris!

Then a moonflower on a space surfboard with his purple otter Flochis called Wanderer saved her.

Flochis have a slight resemblance similar to the Hemkas excepted with an otter features such as whiskers, arms & flippers. Like the species on most moons, like Unicorns and Hemkas, they come in different colours.

That was Maroshi.

I took my spaceship and followed them back to her moon.

Maroshi used his board to get Sleepy's ship safely back to Hanazuki's moon.

Hanazuki immediatly went to find her friends who were all safe in the safety cave.

"Hey, Maroshi" Dazzlessence fist-pumped Maroshi.

"Daz, good to see you. Have you see my flochis?" Maroshi asked.

"We tried to get them to follow us but they ran off" Daz explained.

"So Maroshi, what was that debris that hit my moon?" Hanazuki asked.

"That was from my moon, the debris is ice. My moon was destroyed by the big bad and I'm here to look for my other companions the Flochis. This one on my shoulder is Wanderer. " Maroshi explained.

"Your moon was just destoryed?! Isn't that like scary?" Hanazuki exclaimed.

"Yeah but I'm ok with it now. Rinakuzi, long time old friend" Maroshi smiled.

" You too. Should I explain what 'Ice' and 'Water' are to her or do you want to do the honours?" I asked.

"I will try to explain to her, don't worry Ree" Maroshi winked.

Maroshi then tried to explain what Ice and Water were to Hanazuki as I heard a strange sound and looked up.

"Um, Hanazuki...The Big Bad is attacking!" I cried.

Hanazuki grew a green tree and wished for a miracule.

Just on cue, Kiazuki appeared with the trees she had stolen just in time to help.

Sleepy sent a message from Hanazuki out to Kyoshi's moon.

The hemkas were sent to help Hanazuki gather goop for the trees Kiazuki brought.

I did my best to help them by suggesting they merge to form a belt around my waist so they wouldn't blow away.

Maroshi, the flochis, Daz, Zikoro and Sleepy helped Kiazuki get the trees off the ship onto the ground.

I manged to find Hanazuki just as the winds were picking up which managed to blow away the hemkas away once all of the goop was delivered to the others.

Then Kyoshi and the little unicorns teleported to the moon to help fit the tree into the holes while I helped Hanazuki round up the split up hemkas but one into the safety cave.

The only one left was Red who was somewhere on the dark side and Basil the arogant brain was the only one who knew what was wrong with him.

By the time we found Red, he was trasparent and coughing badly.

"Did you touch the big bad?" I asked him.

He nodded before he coughed again.

"This is bad and there's no way that mean old brain is going to tell us what's going on" I growled.

"Then we'll have to force him to for Red's sake" Hanazuki stated.

"Wanderer, find Sleepy and tell him to summon two of my old mentors. Basil will need a taste of his own medince to co-operate" I grinned.

-To be continued-

 **Yes, Moonzuki and Yurizuki will appear in present-day. That's the plan. If you have any suggestions on how i could follow on from season 1 with a storyline that involdes all the characters, please let me know either in PMs or reviews ok?**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, It took a bit longer than I thought.**

 **Next time it will be 'Big Bad Sickness' Rinazuki edition!:D**

 **(Of course I'm keeping the rainbow Hemka in it XD)**

 **And yes, I will explain where Rinazuki's friends the Ryuu are eventuallly along with Zikoro's friends.**

 **I'm aware that season 2 will have a new villian so um who knows maybe season 2 and the short that will be showed before the MLP movie in october will inspire me.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Grace, out!**


End file.
